This application is based on and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 with respect to Japanese Application No. 2001-047616 filed on Feb. 23, 2001, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention generally relates to a motor device for effecting vehicle operation. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a motor device/door closer for actuating a vehicle door operation device for opening and closing a door by operating a latch mechanism for latching the vehicle door by the driving force of a motor device.
An example of a known vehicle door closer device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-303483. Referring to FIG. 7, this known door closer device includes a passive lever 75 supported by an active lever 74 of a link mechanism 73 and operatively rotated by rotating the active lever 74 by a motor device 72. The motor device 72 includes a motor 70 and a reduction gear device 71. The passive lever 75 rotates a latch 77 of a latch mechanism 76 from a half latched position to a fully latched position. Thus, the half latched door is fully latched by the door closer device. In this case, a cancel lever 78 supported by a base plate along with the active lever 74 contacts the passive lever 75 to restrict the rotation of the passive lever 75 relative to the active lever 74 and thus to rotate the passive lever 75 along with the active lever 74.
On the other hand, in case the outside door handle is operated for the opening operation during the closing operation of the door closer, as shown in FIG. 8, a connecting lever 79 coaxially supported by the cancel lever 78 is rotated to retract the cancel lever 78 from the condition in which the cancel lever 78 restricts the rotation of the passive lever 75. In this situation, the rotation of the passive lever 75 relative to the active lever 74 is not restricted by the cancel lever 78, and the rotation of the active lever 74 is in an inactive condition. Simultaneously, a pawl 80 of the latch mechanism 76 is retracted by the rotation of the connecting lever 79 to unlatch the latch mechanism 76. Accordingly, the door can be manually opened even if the door closer device is under the closing operation.
With the construction of this known vehicle door closer device, the passive lever 75, the cancel lever 78, and the connecting lever 79 have to be provided in addition to the active lever 74 for opening the door during the closing operation of the door closer. Thus, the construction of the link mechanism 73 for operating the latch mechanism 76 by the operation of the motor device 72 is relatively complex.
A need thus exists for a motor device for actuating a vehicle door operation device/door closer device which has a more simple construction of the latch operation mechanism for operating the latch mechanism operated by the rotational torque inputted from an electric motor.
A motor device for actuating a vehicle door operation device includes an output shaft body for outputting a rotational torque of an electric motor, a power transmitting mechanism for transmitting the rotational torque from the electric motor to the output shaft body, and a connection interrupting means for interrupting a power transmission condition between the electric motor and the output shaft body.
According to another aspect, a motor device for actuating a vehicle door operation device includes an output shaft body for outputting a rotational torque of an electric motor, a power transmitting mechanism for transmitting the rotational torque from the electric motor to the output shaft body, connection interrupting means for interrupting a power transmission condition between the electric motor and the output shaft body, a latch mechanism for maintaining the vehicle door at a half open condition or at fully closed condition, and a latch operation mechanism engaged with the latch mechanism for fully closing the half open vehicle door. The motor device transmits the driving force to the latch operation mechanism for operating the latch mechanism for fully closing the half open vehicle door.
According to another aspect, a device for actuating vehicle door operation device includes a motor which produces rotational torque, an output shaft operatively connected to a latch operation mechanism for effecting operation of a latch, a plurality of gears forming a planetary gear mechanism that is operatively associated with the motor for transmitting the rotational torque produced by the motor to the output shaft, and an engagement-disengagement block movable into engagement with one of the gears forming a part of the planetary gear mechanism to fix the one gear against rotation whereupon the rotational torque of the motor is transmitted to the output shaft to operation the latch operation mechanism and movable out of engagement with the one gear forming a part of the planetary gear mechanism to permit rotation of the one gear whereupon the rotational torque of the motor is not transmitted to the output shaft.